1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital degree wheel and more particularly pertains to setting or checking both the ignition and valve timing of internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of valve timing tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, valve timing tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of checking timing on engines are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,239; 4,304,203; 4,079,311; 5,146,168; 5,010,864; and 4,472,779.
In this respect, the digital degree wheel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of setting or checking both the ignition and valve timing of internal combustion engines.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved digital degree wheel which can be used for setting or checking both the ignition and valve timing of internal combustion engines. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.